


Cloud 9: A Collection of Klaroline Fusions and Crossovers

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Barbie - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, F/M, Hannah Montana - Freeform, Happy Death Day - Freeform, Klaroline, Much Ado About Nothing, Power Rangers - Freeform, The CW, Zootopia - Freeform, ready or not, tangled, tvd, two night stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Various fusions and crossovers with Klaus and Caroline including Much Ado About Nothing, Ready or Not, and Tangled!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	1. Happy Death Day

#  _[Happy Death Day (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/620828848496443392/kcbingo2020-klaroline-events-time-travel) _

  
  


_“The way I see it, sweetheart, you have unlimited amount of lives, unlimited opportunities to solve your own murder.”_

_“So I’m supposed to keep dying until I figure out who my killer is?”_


	2. Two Night Stand

#  [ _Two Night Stand (tumblr)_ ](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/621466061857030144/kcbingo2020-klaroline-events-snowed-in-two)

Caroline was about to make the perfect getaway. When Katherine had ‘sexiled’ her into signing up for a dating site, the ‘morning after escape’ was the furthest thing from her mind. She finally thought she was in the clear having left a ‘goodbye’ note on his fridge, but the moment she twisted the doorknob, the alarm next to his front door came beeping the countdown.

“Shit shit shit,” she muttered, spinning on her heel. She rushed to untack the note, crumpling it up into a ball that she dropped into the trashcan beside the fridge. Her tired legs carried her quickly back to the bed and she crashed under the covers just in time for the security alarm to scream out.

Caroline feigned a light snore, shutting her eyes tight as the body next to her jolted up. His name was Klaus and he was a frustratingly good time in bed. Over their messages, he was cocky, even more so when they shared a short video call to ensure he wasn’t a ‘sex obsessed serial killer’, but it was absolutely warranted.

Klaus hauled himself up off the bed and twisted his body to view her. His throat was dry, the ragged sound of his voice ever-appealing, “Did you sleep with your coat on, sweetheart?” He squinted her way, his shirtless frame standing over the bed.

“Uh-” Caroline grimaced, but made her best excuse, “I get cold?” She widened her eyes and pointed in the direction of his kitchen. “Just get the intruder!”

He nodded absentmindedly and dragged his feet along out of the bedroom. With a few beeps, the alarm was silenced. When he returned, she tried her best to act natural, pretending that she was tying up her (already tied) shoe.

“False alarm,” he murmured and proceeded to slump onto the bed.

“That’s _so_ weird,” Caroline whispered, her pitch high. She stretched her hands against one another and winced. “It’s a bummer that it woke us up, but I should get going.”

Klaus tilted his head towards her and his lips spread into a closed grin. “Is that so?”

“Mhm…” She nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze. “I had a blast so thank you for…having me.”

“You’re very welcome.” He slinked off the bed and rounded the end of it to meet her. “Would you like to stay for breakfast…or do you usually leave before?”

Her face twisted in confusion. “Usually? I don’t- This isn’t something I do.” She folded her arms before adding, “This is my FIRST time, in fact, sleeping with a stranger like this.”

“Of course,” he replied innocently, throwing his hands up, but smirked. “But it’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. We all have one night stands.”

“Well, I don’t,” Caroline spat and her face fell sombre. “I’m just-”

He was quick to finish her words, his eyelashes batting, “Working through some feelings, correct?”

“Exactly!” She presented a wide, but irritated smile, her arms swinging out before she poked a finger against his chest. “But you are giving me the BIGGEST judgy vibes when _this_ ,” she gestured between them, “was a team effort.”

“I swear that I pass no judgement,” he rose both hands in defence. “I think it’s very attractive that you took the lead.”

If he had expected her to be flattered, he was sorely mistaken. She bit out, “Are you implying I’m a slut?”

His eyes went wide. “Absolutely not!” Though his face had been apologetic, his lips soon stretched into a smirk. “You…are just a girl who came over to a stranger’s house at midnight and had sex with him…” he looked away thoughtfully, “if only I could place a word for it.”

“ _Wow_!” she gave a humourless exclamation, throwing her head back. She moved past him, storming her way to the front door. “Screw you!”

Klaus followed behind closely, his pained expression of no concern to her. “I apologise. I was only joking.”

Caroline spun towards him as she came to the door, her hair nearly slapping him. “ _You_ are the one who invited _me_! Remember?”

“Hm, well, we’ll agree to disagree,” he murmured and tilted his head side to side. He then dismissively waved his hand. “It’s all irrelevant in any case.” When her expression of disdain refused to cease, his face softened. With a charming smile, he took a step forward and implored her, “Come on, love, stay and I’ll make you perhaps the finest breakfast of one night stands.”

“I’ll pass. Maybe save that for another girl,” Caroline replied bitterly, tightly wrapping her arms inward. She performed a smile and readied her hand on the doorknob. “Have a nice life!”

“Caroline,” he called with an outstretched hand, “I had no intention of upsetting you.”

“But you did, Klaus.” Her eyes pierced him and she soon scoffed, “ _Klaus_? What is that? It sounds like the name of an old man! And you’re judging me?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, resting a hand in the pocket of his pyjama pants. “Well, it comes from _Niklaus_.”

Her eyes flared and she gestured wildly. “Oh, that’s SO much better!”

“Let’s not be petty, love,” he sighed, rubbing his neck.

“Huh! Petty!” she said with exasperation. With a firm voice, she huffed, “Fuck you.”

“Alright,” Klaus relented, a humorous drawl coming from him, “fuck you too, Caroline.”

Caroline’s jaw set tightly at his reply and she took her cue to leave. After slamming the door behind her, she bounded down the stairwell. It was freezing and she was certainly regretting her choice of jacket.

When she finally made it to the exit, she intended to push down on the handle and stomp her way along the snowy streets of New York, but her body collided with the door and…nope.

“Ow, shit!” Caroline gasped, the thud of the collision ringing out. With darting eyes, she attempted another push and peeked out of the frosted window to find a tall barricade of snow. “No, this is not happening..”

“Trouble?”

She shivered at the sensuous, familiar voice, turning to see him on the step with a basket full of laundry.

“The door’s stuck,” she grumbled with a flick of her wrist.

“You’ve never dealt with a little snow before?” Klaus’ eyebrows rose in amusement. He placed the basket on the floor and stepped up. “I’ll give it a go.”

Caroline moved aside and tapped her finger against her elbow as he made his own attempts. He shouldered up against the door, a few thuds making their predicament clear.

Klaus slowly turned towards her and hummed, “Seems as though we’ll be stuck here for some time, sweetheart.”

Caroline felt pulled to look into his charming blue eyes, pursing her lips. “I guess so.”


	3. Disney’s Zootopia

#  _[Disney’s Zootopia (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/622271020925173760/kcbingo2020-klaroline-events-poison-sly) _

“You said it was a bookstore!” Caroline contended, promptly placing her hands on her hips.

“It is. The gambling is just a side activity,” Klaus explained with nonchalance and grinned at the sight of her red cheeks.

She fought the urge to stomp her feet on the ground. Niklaus Mikaelson was the only lead she had and she wasn’t about to let him slip through her fingers. She was Caroline Forbes for god’s sake! She didn’t come to New York to sit in an office and fill out mindless paperwork while others got to catch the bad guys!

“You tricked me!”

“Look, I’ve been doing this for years. Working right under those idiotic cops’ noses.”

“But—“

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” his saccharine smile accompanied his biting words. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She took a half-step back as he attempted to move past and held a hand in front of him. “I’m not letting you walk away!”

Klaus sighed, eyeing her tight palm inches away from his chest. “What is it you want? A bribe?” He glanced at her pretty, blue eyes, noting it a shame they ran in such opposing circles. “Officer Forbes, I have plenty of money to spare. Just name your price.”

Caroline stared at him for a moment, deciphering his proposition before scoffing, “No!” She folded her arms and kept planted on the concrete pavement. “I have a missing person who was last seen leaving your ‘bookstore’ so you’re going to help me!”

He seemed to appreciate the challenge, his eyes raking their way up her smartly-dressed frame. “And why would I do that?”

Sucking on her teeth, she shrugged and pulled out a little pen-shaped dictaphone from the breast pocket of her jacket. She flicked the play button with ease and watched the smugness drain from his face as their incriminating conversation played back.

When his eyes flickered to hers, a mixture of surprise and captivation, Caroline was swift in commenting, “ _It’s called a hustle, sweetheart_.”


	4. Power Rangers: Ninja Storm

#  _[Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/622288836211376128/kcbingo2020-klaroline-events-storm-power) _

  


_Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of three who would be chosen above the others, three who would become GO, POWER RANGERS, GO! NINJA STORM, LET’S GO!_


	5. Disney's Hannah Montana

#  _[Disney's Hannah Montana (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/644196517571362816/%CA%9F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%C9%AA%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B1-%E1%B4%8B%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%8F%CA%9F%C9%AA%C9%B4%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B0%E1%B4%9C%EA%9C%B1%C9%AA%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4%EA%9C%B1-1-%CA%9C%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%C9%B4%E1%B4%80%CA%9C) _

  
  


_“I’m Hannah Montana,” the confession sends the wind out of her just as it does every time. Her heart rate has surpassed pounding and is racing at a terrifying pace. For all of his confidence and charm, Klaus’ expression has never been so disarmed. She could frame it and treat it in jest if she wasn’t so damn scared of his reaction. “Klaus?” Not a single flitter of emotion passes over his face. Her eyes strain and she steps forward, lifting her hand. She calls out gentler, “Nik?”_

_The way he backs up at her very movement sends a pang to her heart. His eyes have always been on her from the moment he met her as Caroline with no idea he’d even worked with her as Hannah. But he isn’t looking at her now. He swallows and shakes his head. “Uh, just give me a second, okay?”  
_

_Caroline grimaces but forces out a breathy laugh. “If it helps, you’re doing better than Stefan. He fainted when I told him,” she explains with unease, shrugging her shoulders.  
_

_Klaus looks at her finally, throws her a smug grin and says, “Klaus Mikaelson doesn’t faint, love.” But the grin fades and his chest rises as he looks past her again. “Nik, however…”_


	6. Much Ado About Nothing

#  _[Much Ado About Nothing (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/644208825793232896/%CA%9F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%C9%AA%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B1-%E1%B4%8B%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%8F%CA%9F%C9%AA%C9%B4%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B0%E1%B4%9C%EA%9C%B1%C9%AA%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4%EA%9C%B1-2-much-ado) _

  


_“I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me,” Caroline declares with her chest out and chin raised. If she had but a single wish it would be to see his epic demise. She would find herself at peace finally._

_Klaus laughs and looks up for a moment. Gravitating closer, he exclaims in mock-horror, “God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall ‘scape a predestinate scratched face.”_

_Her uncle may tell her not to take such bait but such bait is too exciting not to. Life can be so awfully dull and even an argument with a brute such as Klaus Mikaleson can remedy that. She matches his step inwards until the space between them is practically negligible. “Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were.“  
_

_She watches his lip twitch and his voice becomes low in his reply, “Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher.” His eyes are challenging hers. Her mouth feels dry. It is nothing but a symptom of sickness, she is sure.  
_

_A scoff leaves her and she finds herself fluttering her fingers through her curls before claiming, “A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.”_


	7. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus

#  _[Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (tumblr)](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/644211577862733824/%CA%9F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%C9%AA%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B1-%E1%B4%8B%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%8F%CA%9F%C9%AA%C9%B4%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B0%E1%B4%9C%EA%9C%B1%C9%AA%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4%EA%9C%B1-3-barbie-and) _

  
  


_“Looks like you took a wrong turn, princess,” a deep, unfamiliar voice calls up to her. It’s cocky, assured, not a good sign for her moving forward.  
_

_It’s not her finest day. **Really**. But between finding out she has a sister (who’s a freaking pegasus, no less) and an evil warlock turning her whole kingdom to stone forever lest she marry him, getting trapped in a net is somewhere in the middle. And quite frankly, she’s in no mood for the cordial princess act. She lolls her head as she drawls, “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Her eye finally catches the man below her. He’s armed with unruly curls and a worn out ensemble seen on woodcutters and welders. It’s just her luck that her mangled position is stumbled upon by some unfairly handsome wanderer. She adjusts herself carefully and the leaves trapped beneath her slip out from the net. Sweetly, she asks, “Think you could get us out of here?”  
_

_She watches him inspect the net and she immediately reaches for her dress. She may need help but she isn’t about to forgo her modesty. He calls up again, “Tell me whose bright idea it was to come here. Only fools come to the Forbidden Forest.”  
_

_That scratches at her patience. She’s anything but foolish and she won’t be told as such by some scruffy wanderer. Her quest is beyond fools. She clenches her jaw and glares down at him. She quips, “And yet, **you’re** here.”  
_

_The stranger grins and the sight of sinking dimples threatens her composure. He finally points out, his voice dripping with amusement, “But I’m not swinging from a tree.”_


	8. Ready or Not

#  [ _Ready or Not (tumblr)_ ](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/644386762749313024/%CA%9F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%C9%AA%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B1-%E1%B4%8B%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%8F%CA%9F%C9%AA%C9%B4%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B0%E1%B4%9C%EA%9C%B1%C9%AA%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4%EA%9C%B1-4-ready-or-not)

_“It’s not too late to flee, you know?” Klaus mutters in Caroline’s ear before standing alert for the photographer. She exhales a breath of amusement but keeps her smile plastered on. They’re standing in the gardens of his family’s estate. Her wedding dress is embellished with lace and her veil drapes effortlessly over her back. He’s in a suit but not **the** suit. Her meeting Elijah feels like a cruel joke on behalf of the universe honestly. She’s much too fierce and much too bright to be dulled by the Mikaelson name. To endure such torment. “You don’t belong in this family.” The moment he says it, she casts a sharp stare his way. It’s unbecoming of what his family would expect but utterly entrancing to him. He leans in and assures, “I mean that as a compliment”_

_Caroline huffs out a laugh. The photographer demands their attention once more. She wears her pageantry smile and stares ahead. “Well, maybe you’re right. I don’t think either of your parents have smiled at me once,” she replies through gritted teeth._

_His smirk grows but he maintains a rigid position. “Don’t take it personally, love. They’re just trying to figure out if you’re a gold-digging whore,” he pauses to lower his voice, “you know…like my wife.”  
_

_The photographer seems placated, beginning to check his film. That is when she twists his way and presents a dead stare. She quips, “A rich man who doesn’t love his wife. How cliché of you.”  
_

_Klaus can feel his grin straining an urge to laugh so he purses his lips. She isn’t shy of her opinions. Not with him. He sighs out, “I tend to prefer women who have souls.”  
_

_Though she rolls her eyes, Caroline brushes a strand of hair from her face and asks, “How am **I** doing?”_

_From the moment she met his and Elijah’s family, proving herself has been of utmost importance. But it simply won’t matter when they begin the game. The ritual. And he prays she’ll pick the right card, prays she’ll escape such a cruel fate. If not…well, he prefers to supress such thoughts until the time comes. He forces out a smile until his dimples are sinking into his cheeks._ _“Perfect.”_


	9. Disney’s Tangled

#  [ _Disney’s Tangled (tumblr)_ ](https://klarolineagainnaturally.tumblr.com/post/645479403072176128/%CA%9F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%C9%AA%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B1-%E1%B4%8B%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%8F%CA%9F%C9%AA%C9%B4%E1%B4%87%EA%9C%B0%E1%B4%9C%EA%9C%B1%C9%AA%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4%EA%9C%B1-5-tangled-this)

_This wasn’t how her day was meant to go. No, three days before her birthday, Caroline wasn’t meant to have a strange man strapped to a chair in the middle of her tower. A man only tied down by the swaths of blonde that she calls hair. So far, she’s bashed him over the head with a spare frying pan twice. He’s nothing like what her mother has described of the outside world. She’s checked his teeth while he was passed out on the floor. No fangs. No, there’s nothing sharp about him. His appearance is rather…pretty, actually. The brush of hair that sits below his shoulders is sandy in colour, though not even close to the length she wields. Despite numerous head injuries, he has no problem arguing with her. She steps forward, further into the light, and reminds him, “I asked you a question.”  
_

_“Well, I do prefer to be much less…tangled when making my greetings, but I suppose beggars can’t be choosers,” he concludes airily. He glances around at the ceiling before his eyes drop to hers and curve in time with a smirk that presents a pair of prominent dimples. “Hello, love.”  
_

_“Caroline,” she corrects him immediately and lets her eyes narrow._

_“Pretty.”_

_Her lips part and her lashes flutter but she’s quick to shake her shoulders, wielding the frying pan tightly. “And yours?”  
_

_“Nik.”  
_

_Caroline smiles sourly. “ **Pretty**.”_

_Nik exhales a soft breath of amusement, looking down, before addressing her again, “Thank you, love. I did choose it.”_

_She has to bite the inside of her cheek for a moment. She isn’t entirely sure she has a game plan right now. She’s **never been** in this situation. Her mother has been her only source of…well, everything. But she can’t back down, can’t even flinch. He might not have fangs but she’s sure he’s hiding something much more sinister. She tightens her grip on the pan’s handle. “So, **Nik** , who else knows my location?”  
_

_“Your **location**? I was simply gallivanting through the forest when I stumbled upon your tower,” his voice appears innocent and mildly offended but it’s not long before his brows furrow. “Where’s my satchel?”  
_

_Caroline straightens her back and smiles proudly. “I’ve hidden it somewhere you’ll never find it.” His eyes wander and she follows his gaze to the bronze pot that’s slightly ajar. His lips twitch when he looks at her again and she makes a mental note to change its location when his back is turned. Maybe she’ll whack him over the head again. She clears her throat, tugs her hair tighter around him and interrogates, “What do you want with my hair? To sell it?”  
_

_His mild discomfort is quickly covered by amusement, his brows rising. “I apologise if I’m being facetious, sweetheart,” he nods down at the bundles of blonde trapping him in place, “but the only thing I wish to do with your hair is **get out of it**.”  
_

_Her expression falls and the grip of her hands loosens. She’s sure he must be lying. Her mother has warned her about ruffians and thugs on the outside world with one objective in mind: taking her hair. And she can’t say she blames them. Hair that glows and can heal any wound isn’t exactly useless. This stranger seems to make his claims with much earnest but she still asks with caution, “You don’t want my hair?”  
_

_“It’s lovely but not quite my style,” he jests, his voice low, but soon sighs when she makes no effort to reply. “Look, I was being chased, I spotted your tower and climbed it, end of story.“_

_She brings her hand down, lets the frying pan hang at her side. “End of story?”_

_Nik nods and his lips press into what appears to be some attempt to assure her. It’s not…the worst sight. His eyes soon drift and he eventually speaks up, “That’s quite a lovely piece on the wall. Did you paint it?”  
_

_She joins his sight, careful not to tug on her hair, and feels herself fill with warmth. It was her new pride and joy, the night sky piece. The crowd of lights filling the sky every year on her birthday has embedded itself in her mind until she had no choice but to capture it on her wall. She knows she probably isn’t the best artist but she has ten different hobbies on the go right now. And besides, **she** likes it. She swallows that buzz of confidence when she turns to him once again and replies, “I did.”  
_

_“I don’t blame you. The lanterns they light for the princess are quite the treat.”  
_

_**Lanterns**. That’s what they are. And for a princess, no less. Her heart is pounding as the thought unravels in her head. Three days. Her mother will be gone for three days. Just enough time to see those lanterns. In person. She folds her arms, resting the frying pan under them, and looks him squarely in the eye. “Okay, **Nik** , something brought you here to me and who am I to argue with fate?” She shrugs and adds nonchalantly, “So, I’ve made the decision to trust you.”  
_

_He grins. “A horrible decision, really.”  
_

_Caroline doesn’t acknowledge his reply. She presses forward until she can rest her hand atop the back of his chair. His brows jump and his lips twitch in response. She doesn’t wait for any comment on their close proximity when she demands, “Take me to the lanterns.”_

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading! Comments greatly appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at Klarolineagainnaturally!**


End file.
